Mirror Mirror, You've Not Been Honest
by Moon Prynces
Summary: (Fable 2) Our Little Sparrow lets Reaver in on a secret about his supposed good looks. Humor.


2-1-11

10:03pm

Summary–(Fable 2) Our Little Sparrow lets Reaver in on a secret about his supposed good looks. Humor.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Fable, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Mirror Mirror, You've Not Been Honest**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Are you ready yet?" she questioned exasperatedly, folding her arms and blowing a tendril of hair that fell in her face.

"Patience, my dear," the arrogant prick told her. "Lucien's not going anywhere."

Sparrow rolled her eyes and began tapping a foot impatiently as Reaver was still gazing into a mirror, fixing his appearance.

For what, she had no idea. It was too easy to kick up dust on her garments while in battle. How he managed to keep his boots polished, gloves pristine and that tacky cape on baffled her.

She raised a brow as he began to re-fluff one side of his bangs and before she knew it she was walking closer and speaking.

"You know, that's not the actual image that people see when they look at you," Sparrow stated as she stood behind him and looked into the fancy mirror he held.

Of course he shot a wary and annoyed glance over his shoulder at her. "If this is your way of telling me to hurry...well, you've already told me. So shut up," he said.

"No seriously," she continued. "Your reflection isn't all that accurate. Look," she stated and pointed to her cheek where an unfortunate scar from a Balverine's claws was etched – though faded a great deal from when it was first inflicted.

She waited until Reaver sighed heavily and turned to stare at her cheek pointedly.

"Yes, I see it," he finally said.

"It's on which side?"

"Right." Reaver blinked. "Well, my right anyway. Your left." He rolled his eyes in displeasure, very glad to have no scars of his own. No physical scars anyway.

"Okay, you said right. _Your_ right." She grabbed his mirror and held it up for them both to gaze in it again.

Reaver immediately went back to fixing his hair.

"_Now _what side is my scar on?"

He absently looked to her, standing next to him.

"No!" she said quickly. "In the mirror. What side is it on?"

His eyes slid back to the mirror and gazed at her through it, bored. Sparrow felt no shame as he coldly examined her shortcomings through this handily crafted piece of glass.

After a moment his face took on a curious expression.

"It's...on the left now..." he responded carefully.

She dropped the mirror to her side and grinned. "Tada! And that's how it is. The mirror doesn't show what you really look like; it just reflects it back, flipped horizontally."

And Sparrow was proud to have told him, because the look on his face suggested he hadn't known that. Probably because he never actually let any artist or sculptors finish their work before shooting them and then discarding their attempts.

In fact...he was staring ahead, blinking vacantly.

Then she started to worry if the concept was too much for him to grasp. He was only the Hero of Skill, and maybe knew how to manipulate a few people – didn't mean he was terribly bright, right?

Reaver slowly reached out and took back his mirror before bringing it up to his face again.

Sparrow sighed softly and hoped he was almost done.

"So..." his shaky voice started, "that means..."

The Hero looked to him with her brows scrunched up and eyes slightly narrowed.

"I've been parting my hair on _that side_ this entire time!" he screeched while staring with wide eyes into the mirror.

Immediately his other hand moved to try and shuffle his hair more toward the opposite direction.

It was too late. The part was hundreds of years in the making.

Sparrow's brows flew upward and she almost regretted telling the stupid sod anything – if only because now he would take _even longer_.

Then again – and she glanced at him – at least he was too traumatized to run his mouth about his supposed good looks. Maybe she should do them both a favor and chop it off?

**xo end xo**

**11:12pm**

This wonderful little idea struck me randomly, but after sifting through my thoughts I realized it's from one of my favorite (lines from one of my favorite) books, "Sloppy Firsts" by Megan McCafferty. The inspiring lines are as follows (and from page 34):

"You should be more concerned about the part in your hair than you are about wearing it up."

"What do you mean? My part is just fine," I said, immediately looking in the mirror for a confirmation.

"Well, sure, it looks fine in the _mirror_."

"And that's fine because that's what I look like."

"No it isn't," she laughed.

Then she sprung the bit of big sister torture she's probably been saving for years.

(And a little further down the page.)

The part is already sixteen years in the making.

Anyway, I hope this made you laugh or smile or just brightened up your day a bit. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

11:47pm


End file.
